


Battle of Lust

by HiddenViolet



Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Patton, Switch Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: The boys have a complicated role-play where each of them takes a character and they play out a scene before sex.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Sander Sides Roleplay Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588804
Comments: 25
Kudos: 301





	1. Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Violet, posting an uncompleted story? Wow, that almost never happens.

“Did anybody invite Virgil?”

The two of them looked at Patton. Roman frowned at him.

“I thought you were going to do it.”

Patton shook his head. “I thought Logan was going to do it.”

Logan looked utterly baffled. Both Patton and Roman could tell he was already beginning to settle into subspace. He hesitated and wracked his brain. Had he? It was all so fuzzy.

“Yes, as a matter of fact, he did.” Virgil was stood behind them in just his t-shirt and jeans, usual hoodie discarded. Roman gave a cheer.

“Go, Logan! Always our responsible one.”

“Mmm.” He murmured. His eyes drifted to the left as he attempted to remember the other thing he had done.

“I also bet he remembered the character designs we worked up for Virgil,” Patton said excitedly.

Logan perked up. Yes, that was it. The character designs. He dug around in his prep back and pulled out some sheets of paper. Roman gently took them from him.

“What a good boy! Taking care of us like this. My sweet boy always knows what he’s doing.” All Roman got in response was a soft sigh and a few slow blinks. “Here you are, Virgil. We always do very complicated backstories and I tried to work in all the things that you requested.

“A quick overview I am the villain. I have kidnapped the sweet, innocent prince Logan. My lust for him knows no bounds and I have decided he will be mine. However, his father wronged me many years ago, so I wanted to properly and dramatically kidnap him. Patton is the knight from his kingdom who was sent to rescue him, who has loved Logan from afar for many years. Now he wishes to prove to Logan’s father that he is a worthy suitor. You, our dark and stormy friend, are his betrothed. A prince from a neighboring kingdom handpicked to be Logan’s, perfect mate.”

Patton joined in here, wanting to explain more of the complicated parts of this. “The three of us are fighting over Logan. He’ll be tied up in the corner, on the bed and looking cuter than a bunny munching on lettuce. Essentially the three of us will fight until one is defeated, they are then tied up and put with Logan. After that, the last two continue to fight. Then once one of them is defeated the other is then placed on the bed as well. I mentioned before that we agree on the order ahead of time. That way things aren’t super complicated. It varies depending on our moods. Sometimes, when Logan is feeling less subby he won’t even start tied up. He’ll be in the fight too. Although, not today by the looks of it.”

The three turned to where Logan had wrapped his arms around Virgil’s waist and was clinging to him. Virgil was gently stroking his hair. Roman grinned like a lovesick fool and Patton couldn’t help cooing over the whole scene.

“You’re our new element so you get to pick the order,” Logan mumbled from his position. Roman and Patton nodded.

“Uh well, I don’t really know.”

“Well, let’s start with how long you want to be tied up. Logan loves it, he’ll spend hours in ropes…hey, wait a minute Patton.”

Patton looked at him innocently. “What is it Roman?”

“Cuter than a bunny munching on lettuce? Like a rope bunny perhaps?”

Virgil groaned at the pun and Patton grinned at him.

“Right, back to what I was saying. Do you want to spend lots of time, a medium amount of time, a little time tied up or no time at all?”

Virgil hesitated at the question. Logan nuzzled him lightly.

“The last one left is dom for the evening. Then he picks who is the focus and who is going to help him with the torment. We are essentially asking what role you would like to take and what roles you would like the others to take. Except me, my sole purpose is to be subby.” Logan’s words were slightly muffled from where he had buried his face in Virgil’s neck.

Virgil continued stroking the soft hair gently, thinking about it. It didn’t take long for him to decide that he wanted to fulfill one of his ultimate desires.

“Well, I think that since I am new, I should get to dom the hell out of my three beautiful boyfriends. That I should get to torment and tease them to my heart's content. So, I think that I should be today’s winner.”

“Excellent! Patton what would you like to take? I personally would love to have it out with Virgil just myself, while our lovely boy and his valiant knight squirm on the bed together.”

Patton grinned at him in return. “That’s exactly what I was thinking. I can’t wait to see the two of you all sweaty, swords clanking, muscles gleaming, both desperate for the most delicious prize of all.”

“Well then, you all have your costumes and weapons. We will change and then take our places in the dreamscape. Once that has happened, the bell will ring 3 times and we will begin.”

The four of them went in separate directions to change into the clothing for the roleplay.

Virgil’s clothes were very fitting for his role. Expensive looking, very decorative and very exorbitant. A dark purple tunic covered in black embroidery. Sturdy brown trousers made of heavy warm fabric. Finally, a set of knee-high brown riding boots. Along with the outfit came his sword, the one he would use to reclaim his “fiancé”. All in all, Virgil could tell why they put Patton in charge of costumes, he was good at it.

Patton’s costume was probably the most elaborate of the bunch. He not only had to contend with the knight’s armor but because it was going to be thrown off halfway through the battle, he had to deal with the clothes underneath. Worn blue tunic and thin black trousers made up most of the outfit. He had a set of heavy black boots. Then he had the silver armor, in chainmail. The true trappings of a knight. Patton wore the colors of his “kingdom” ones that were matched in Logan. He had a sword as well.

Roman wore black and red. Black boots over black trousers. A deep red shirt with ruffles on the front was partially covered up by the extremely dramatic black and red cape he wore. All of this was topped off with a ridiculous black hat with a red feather sticking out of it. Throughout the entire outfit as well there was gold embroidery. Most of which made tiny little dragons. His sword was not his customary samurai sword but instead was a standard broadsword, like Patton and Virgil had.

Finally, was Logan. He wore a long blue and black riding gown. Over the top of it was the dark blue cape he wore. He looked absolutely stunning. Frankly, it was a little unbelievable how pretty he looked. He had decided to leave his glasses on. He wanted to be able to see the sword fights. Sometimes he was content with just listening but with the addition of Virgil, he really wanted to be able to tell what was going on.

With their costumes on and each of them took their places in the dream world. The roleplay could finally commence.


	2. Players take their Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each of our boys gets into character and then begin their roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is apparently going to end up longer than I originally thought it would. But that's alright. Still no sex in this chapter but we'll get their eventually.

Logan opened his eyes and knew he was in trouble. He had been kidnapped by the dastardly Prince Roman. He tugged at his arms and legs and wasn’t surprised to see that he was bound spread eagle to a massive four-poster bed. Inside his mouth was a black ballgag, effectively cutting off his speech. Logan recoiled as he caught sight of something very close to him. However, his bonds kept him from going too far.

His glasses were set on his face and Logan could see better. In front of him was Prince Roman, smiling down at him in triumph. Logan began to squirm and make unhappy noises at him. Roman laughed cruelly and ran a single finger down his face.

“Pretty little Prince Logan. Your father should’ve known to have more guards on you. A beautiful flower-like yourself needs to be protected from the malicious entities that would take advantage of your nature. So, book smart, so intelligent, but so helpless in the face of true danger. I do not doubt that your father has already dispatched someone to come here and rescue you. However, they are going to fail. No one from your kingdom can defeat me in battle. Not even your precious Royal Guard.”

Logan whimpered at that and yanked on the bonds, shaking his head desperately. He was glad that Roman had decided to gag him. He highly doubted he could keep the character in this situation if he had to speak. This way though he could play the helpless damsel in distress without worrying about banter.

“Oh, look at you. So pretty in your gorgeous gown, bound at my mercy, enjoying it.” Roman pressed down on the bulge that was beginning to form and Logan cursed the gown and his twisted proclivities. It was practically treason to become aroused at the other Prince’s actions. However, his love for being tied down was overtaking his sensibilities and the gown did nothing to conceal it. Although it was his softest and most comfortable for riding it had been a bad decision. You could see the outline of his hardening cock with ease.

“Precious little prince, you will never guess who I sense at the edge of my castle. Your personal guard. Probably here to rescue you from me. Starting to look like you don’t want to be rescued at all though. As much as I would love to keep taunting and gloating, I must deal with him. However, don’t worry I won’t be going anywhere. I think that I’m going to let him get all the way here so he can see was a degenerate his beloved prince is. We wouldn’t want him to keep thinking that you are an innocent child, would we?”

Roman stood and made his way to the door. He opened it and then sat down in a chair next to the bed. He wanted the guard to be able to see the crown prince for what he was. He heard the sound of footsteps echoing on the stone of the castle. Before he knew it there was the knight. Holding his sword aloft in a challenge.

SANDER SIDES

Patton was racing through the forest as fast as he could. When it had been announced that the crown prince had been abducted by the evil Prince Roman from a neighboring kingdom, he had been the first to volunteer to retrieve him. For years he had admired the prince from afar. Pinging for his kind, intelligent nature. Aching for him as a person.

It was never going to be though. A prince would never be with a knight. Unless that knight could prove that he was, in fact, a valid suitor. That he was worthy of the prince’s hand in marriage and the best way to do that was to rescue him from their greatest enemy. Patton knew that he couldn’t fail. This was his chance at everything he had ever wanted, and he was not going to let it pass him by. All he could do was hope that he was the first one there.

He managed to get through the forest fairly quickly. Everyone knew the way to prince Roman’s castle after all. He knew something was up though when he was able to enter the castle with almost no hindrance at all. The door wasn’t even locked. That made Patton very suspicious and he drew his sword. He knew that Prince Roman was very much a devious and clever opponent.

He knew that the prince had a flair for the dramatic and that Logan would likely be kept in the tallest tower and the highest room. He could hear the soft click of his steps on the stone as he made his way up and cursed the lack of carpets. The prince would know that he was on his way. There was nothing to be done about it though. Patton would just have to hope that his skills as a fighter would match those of the prince. He rounded the last corner and entered the room that lay beyond it.

SANDER SIDES

Virgil scowled deeply as he rode long and hard. When the missive had reached him that his betrothed had been taken hostage he had been enraged. The brilliant, clever prince Logan belonged to him. They had been promised for years. Nothing was going to keep him from him.

It had been a long and lengthy courtship that had brought them together. Virgil had been desperate to gain the hand of the prince. He knew that if he was going to be a successful king then he would need the right partner. That would be Logan. No intellect could match the Prince’s. His brilliance was one of a kind.

Virgil’s journey would take a while, but he knew that none could match his prowess in battle. More than that Logan’s hand belonged to him above all others. There wasn’t a chance that he was going to fail. He just knew it. He urged his horse to move a little faster and sped towards the castle.


	3. Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman battles Patton and Virgil makes his way to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back with another chapter. No this isn't the last one. This story is turning out longer than I anticipated.

Around the corner, Patton swung into the room and came face to face with a broad sword. He reeled back away from the blade and stared at the smug prince who held it. They were in a bedroom, a lavishly decorated one. Patton could see his beloved prince bound spread-eagle on the bed. He was gagged and utterly helpless. Patton could feel the rage bubbling up inside of him.

Roman gave a sadistic laugh. “Who do we have here, hmmm? A precious guard comes to rescue the prince. Come to save him from his deflowering. How gallant. Unfortunately for you, you aren’t going to beat me. You see I am the best swordsman in 4 kingdoms including yours. Your skill will never match mine.”

Patton hesitated for a moment, knowing that the prince was correct. Prince Roman was an extremely skilled swordsman. He was well known for his prowess in battle and ruthless ways. Despite that, Patton knew that he couldn’t back out of this fight. Even if he was doomed to fail, he still needed to try, for Logan. Therefore, he took a deep breath and raised his sword. Roman did the same and then they began the desperate battle. Both knowing the stakes were high.

Virgil had made his way into the castle as silently as possible. Which was pretty silently. Neither the Prince nor the Knight said anything about his arrival so he assumed that he hadn’t been noticed by either of them. That was fine with him. His eyes drifted towards the figure that was bound on the bed. There was his precious fiancé, helpless in the face of these arrogant bastards.

Both believing they could have what rightfully belonged to him.

Despite the rage, he could feel welling up, he schooled himself to be outwardly calm. It would be best if neither of them knew that Logan was his only weakness. He needed every advantage he could get in his upcoming battle.

Virgil decided that the best course of action was to let one defeat the other. That way he would only have to deal with one of them when it came time for him to fight.

In the room, Logan watched entranced at that deadly dance of swords that was happening on his behalf. Both Patton and Roman were high-level swordsmen. They practiced constantly and were decently matched. However, every match must have a winner. The person who will come out on top. That person, in this case, was Roman.

He feinted to one side and Patton didn’t see it coming. Before he knew it, the knight was crumpled on the ground looking fearfully up at Prince Roman who grinned at him victoriously. Patton closed his eyes and prepared for the final blow and Logan thrashed helplessly on the bed, wanting to help his loyal knight. However, Roman didn’t deal that final blow. Instead, he kicked Patton’s sword across the room and pulled the smaller man up by his thick curls.

Patton stared at him in disbelief as Roman kissed him harshly on the lips. Patton couldn’t help responding to the kiss, pressing against him.

Prince Roman couldn’t help the feeling of ecstasy that coursed through him with the thought that the knight was now submitting to his will. He pulled back from the Prince and pointed his sword towards him.

“Strip out of that armor and go lay down on the bed next to your beloved Prince. Do that and you keep your life, if not your dignity. If you don’t, well,” he shrugged and gestured to the sword. Patton’s eyes were downcast in humiliation as he removed his heavy chain mail. To lose to an opponent that was better than you was never shameful, but to submit to them like this was.

It had his cock already beginning to fill out. Patton removed the armor and couldn’t help but grip himself through his clothes feeling his cock desperate for some attention. Roman noticed and pulled his hand away, tutting as he did so.

“Nuh-uh, little knight. I am the one who gets to tell you when the touching happens. Grip yourself again and you’ll end up like Little Logan. Bound and helpless to my mercy. Although maybe you would like that.”

Patton’s cheeks flushed in humiliation and he removed his hand. He couldn’t allow for the Prince to see him that helpless. It was bad enough he was going to be bound next to him. Roman tied his hands and his feet together and pushed him back onto the bed with Logan.

Patton pressed a light kiss to Logan’s cheek, allowing himself the opportunity that may never come again. Logan whimpered lightly in response and his hips jutted outward wanting some attention. That battle had been more than delicious and he wanted at least one of these sexy men to ravish him.

“Well, now that you are at my mercy how about we…”

“I do believe that you have forgotten about the true claim on Prince Logan.” Virgil’s deep voice echoed through the room and Roman paled desperately. King Virgil of the shadow realm. Rumored to be the best swordsman in the world with people never even lasting a minute with him. Logan keened lightly when he saw his fiancé. Virgil smirked at him.

“I see that you are attempting to take what is mine. Hello darling, I see that you’re in your favorite position. Such a shame that these low lives had to see you in it. I loved that little speech you gave to the knight. However, a sword fight would just be beyond tedious, particularly after I came all if this way. Therefore, I am going to give you the same choice that I gave him. Either you get on the bed and I tie you up, or I can end your pitiful existence.”

Roman’s knees nearly buckled with the pure dominance that was coming out of Virgil’s mouth. He exhaled shakily and stared at the embodiment of anxiety. All he could think about was pleasing Virgil. It consumed his very life. A stray thought that this might be how Logan felt on a regular basis flitted through his mind and then was gone before he knew it.

A glance at the bed revealed that neither Patton nor Logan were doing any better. Roman took a deep breath and offered his wrists to Virgil.

Virgil’s smiled predatorily and took them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally get to the climax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Here is the last chapter of this fic. Finally. I know it took me forever to write it.

Virgil already knew that Logan was going to remain where he was and Roman was going to join him. It was Patton that he wanted this time. He had the thought that he wanted to torment these three endlessly, but he knew that it wasn’t in the cards.

Not this go around at least.

He kissed Roman harshly and then pushed him down to join Logan and pulled Patton to his feet instead. Virgil could see the glaze across Logan’s eyes and knew that at any moment he was going to completely lose all semblance of himself. Virgil loved that moment.

Patton was a little confused but allowed Virgil to slice open the ropes on his ankles. It escaped nobody’s notice that he left the ones on his wrist. This time it was Virgil that pulled Patton in for a desperate kiss. The two of them made out for a few minutes before Virgil pulled back. In a quick motion, he had Patton bent over the bed while Roman and Logan watched on.

Virgil thought for a moment about what it was that he wanted to do to these three exquisite boys. His mind settled on an idea that he had been thinking about for a while.

“Patton strip that arrogant Prince of his clothing. Don’t leave a single thing on him. Make sure that you don’t get too handsy yet, that will come later. You, my darling Logan, are going to get repositioned.”

Patton hastily began to undress Roman, each discarded piece of fabric revealing more of the beautiful skin. While he was doing this Virgil freed the bound hands and feet. He re-bound the hands to each other and then to the headboard. Then he turned Logan onto his stomach sliding a pillow underneath his hips.

A quick check that Logan was still fine and that the ropes weren’t bound too tight, he was done. Patton was as well. Roman was gloriously naked, his skin gleaming with sweat and his pupils blown wide.

“Since you thought that you could possess my beautiful fiancé for yourself, you can be the one to serve him. Make sure that he’s wet and stretched. I don’t want to hurt him when I take him for myself. Are we clear?”

Roman nodded enthusiastically and turned his attention to the mad bound below him. His hands found their way up to Logan’s skirt to the perfect plump ass, concealed by the clothing. He gave it a few defined gropes and then pushed the fabric up to reveal the ass in all of its glory. Roman wanted to be surprised that Logan had gone commando but he wasn’t in the least. It was pretty standard for him.

He started by pressing a single finger to the hole, teasing him just a little. Logan keened at the feeling and desperately tried to push back. Then Roman was pressing a small kiss to the delicate opening and sliding his tongue in. His tongue fucked the man for a moment and then introduced a finger to help with the stretching.

While this was happening Virgil had Patton on his knees working on getting him fully hard and slicked up for Logan. The blowjob was far from perfect but considering how aroused they all were he wasn’t surprised. Plus Patton might have been at least a little distracted by the feeling of his fingers stretching him out and pressing deep within him. Virgil would forgive him, at least this time.

Once both Logan and Patton were properly prepped Virgil scooped up Patton and tossed him on the bed. Then he manhandled Roman so that he was on top of him.

“Roman finish disrobing Patton. Logan spread them and get ready. I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

The basis of the roleplay was pretty much dissolved but from what Virgil could gather that was a pretty standard thing for them. All of them too caught up in the lust and each other to remember the roles that they were supposed to be playing.

Virgil checked to make sure that Logan was stretched enough and then pushed deep into him. He paused for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being seated within his lover. He watched as Roman did the same thing as he did. Seating himself deep within Patton. Virgil could also tell that Roman was having a hard time not moving. That each moment was a fight to keep himself still.

He took just a single moment more to enjoy the delicious feeling and then he was moving within Logan. Roman took his cue and also began to fuck Patton. For a minute or two, there was only the lewd sound of skin slapping skin and their desperate pants. Then Roman seemed to get some of his composure back and he started dirty talking all of the.

“Mm, so good gorgeous. Such a handsome perfect side, my heart, taking everything that I give him. So enthusiastic, so perfect. I just can’t believe that I get to have you. And I bet Logan is loving being on the receiving end of Virgil. That thick cock stretching him open, those powerful thrusts reaching deep within him, those talented hands coaxing him towards his orgasm. My gorgeous perfect boys all together and enjoying each other.”

Logan and Patton both moaned desperately and Virgil knew that it had been a good idea to make Roman fuck Patton. He wasn’t as immune to the dirty talk as he would’ve liked to think. Long before he had the chance to enjoy the being enveloped in the heat Virgil was cumming deep inside of his lover.

The warmth was enough for Logan cum as well and soon both he and Virgil were splattered with his cum. Virgil allowed himself to fall to Logan’s side, panting heavily. Logan closed his eyes softly and began to doze, not bothered by his state.

Roman and Patton weren’t far behind. There was nothing more erotic than watching the people that you love in a moment of absolute bliss. Roman sped up his thrusts and timed his hand to match. Patton gave a deep cry of ecstasy and clamped down on Roman. That was enough to push him over the edge as well. Roman collapsed next to Virgil taking deep breaths and reveling in the afterglow.

In a few minutes, they would get up and clean themselves. Have another round in the shower and then fall asleep. For now, though they just wanted to spend a few moments together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to see a particular pairing or a particular roleplay leave a comment and maybe I'll write it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
